Gone
by Latsirk99s
Summary: As everyone keeps avoiding Kirby, Tokkori comes up with a shocking conclusion. (Alternate ending to Ep51 - "Sentimental Kirby")
1. Chapter 1

There seems to be an ongoing issue with the published format.

Updating again, I hope it's fixed, thanks for those letting me know.

...

"This is proof that everyone hates you!"

A really harsh thing to say without even thinking, especially to a young child.

Tokkori pointed an accusing finger to little Kirby, who's heart had been broken mere seconds ago by the bird's words, the yellow bird kept talking about even harsher things, like how everyone would cheer if he disappeared.

The young star-warrior, too heartbroken to keep listening, got his favorite watermelon, wrapped it in a piece of cloth and left; Tokkori, lost in his words didn't notice this until he was already alone.

Kirby kept walking towards Kabu's place, being the only "person" he could say goodbye to. He could easily go without telling anyone else, they hated him, Didn´t they? Why would they care at all?

"Kirby, are you going on a journey? Kabu predicted this, Kabu knew you would come here. Kirby, it's been exactly one year since then"

The pink child had been remembering his good times at the village, there were many! It would make it harder for him...

He started to cry

"What are you doing in such a place?"

Kirby looked up

"It's almost sunset. Shouldn't you head home soon?"

His mentor Sir Meta Knight was in front of him, Of course! In his sadness he forgot about him; he calmed down a bit and in his "baby-like" language, which only his species understood told him half of his reason, that he had to go; without mentioning the part of all hating him, it was too hurtful to think about it, one thing he was completely grateful for was when said Knight not only understood and comprehended his words but didn't ask any more about it nor questioned his reasons. And turning to the sky he said

"So then I guess I'll see you again, someday." Turning to look at him added "It has been a great pleasure to meet you, Kirby."

Knowing that his instructor and until now, guardian did not nor would hate him for his decisions he turned and with the smallest sense of reassurance, left. Knowing that somebody would be waiting for him to ever come back and actually CARED for him or at least that he was going away.

Sir Meta Knight just stood there, motionless, staring with a small tinge of emotional pain; he had to stay strong and let him go. Kirby needed this, to learn to defend, fight and live for himself just as most members of their species had done before.

It was with this reasoning in mind that the Knight stood there, watching with a mixed sense of pride and sadness, the last spark of hope against Nightmare Enterprises walk away from his sight...

\- Has it already been a year Kirby? How quickly time passes...

It hadn't been until some time had passed, the sun already settled and the moon entirely out that certain yellow bird, flying as fast as he could; interrupted Meta Knight's thoughts

"Hey Kirby! W-Where's Kirby?"

"He's gone"

...

\- Originally born as a one-shot, this developed into a multichapter.

The original chapters have gone through revision.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much time passed after Tokkori met Sir Meta Knight, a young girl was running worriedly towards them...

"Tokkori!"

"F-Fumu!?"

Tokkori instantly panicked as Fumu approached them shaken and angry, her mood changed a bit as soon as she noticed the one right next to the yellow bird.

"What are you doing here, Fumu?"

"I-I'm looking for Kirby, there's a monster near his house!"

"I´ll take care of that..."

The knight immediately followed the route towards the tiny little house, Fumu and Tokkori eventually following him.

While heading towards the place she remembered to ask.

"Where's Kirby, Sir Meta Knight?"

"He's gone, I don't know for how long."

At that, Fumu didn't know what to think or do. Had Kirby been ignored that long? To the point he decided to run away from home? They were so distraught they didn't notice they were hurting the young child, why didn't they assign somebody to take care of and distract him? They were so much into making the best party possible that they ended up forgetting the one the party was for.

By the time they reached Kirby's house it was obvious the monster had already directed itself towards the village, so they kept on in the same direction, trying to reach and stop it as soon as they could.

By the next day's morning the monster was finally stopped in the castle, a great amount of wreckage having affected the entirety of both village and castle.

That day was the end of Pupupuland's slow lifestyle; it did keep a portion of it's peacefulness, but it problem came now much easier to arrive, mainly in the form of Nightmare's beasts.

That day, a new era begun in Popstar...

….

With this concludes the revision of the first 2 chapters, the attacker is the Bomb Demon Beast that had been Pre-ordered that same morning, only that is this change of events Kirby is no longer around to help them.


End file.
